


Family Dinner

by ty_madison



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ty_madison/pseuds/ty_madison
Summary: The kids come over for dinner and a talk is finally had.





	Family Dinner

The smell of fresh made tomato sauce filled the apartment, red wine was breathing and mixing with it perfectly. It smelt like a proper family dinner, one he was having with the love of his life and his favourite two people; and also their moms. When he first broached the idea to Raf, he truly had expected a little bit of push back but it had been fine. He had even commented that he would finally have someone who would understand the choice he made of the red wine, rather than someone who just simply enjoyed it. 

Sonny hissed and sucked the side of his hand into his mouth, a bubble had popped and splashed his hand with burning hot sauce. All he could think past the pain was that it needed much more salt and pepper. So with his hand still in his mouth he added and heard the noise of Rafael sighing. 

He grumbled as he made his way across to him, pulling his hand from his mouth and running it under the cold water. Sonny couldn’t help but stare down at him. His eyes dragging over every little wrinkle that had formed and he raised his hand to smooth the one between his eyebrows. 

The slight jump had him beaming and the gentle press of lips, it still had him swooning. Everything Rafael seemed to do just had him falling over his feet to be near him to touch him. It was torture having to hold most of it back, especially when he was in the courtroom. It was the way he got everyone's attention, how his suits fit and it was worse at the end of a tough day. When the jacket would be gone, the tie loose and sleeves rolled up; it all just made Sonny feel like he was the luckiest guy in the world. 

Sonny didn’t stop himself from cupping Rafael’s face, running his thumb across his cheekbone and watching the face Rafael always made in these small intimate moments. It had taken months for him to finally open up about it, why he always back off when Sonny had done these little things. He spoke about being burned by relationships before how he fell so hard for them but they always left him because they couldn’t understand the love for his work. Although he slowly explained that he was more scared of this relationship than any before, simply because Sonny got him and loved every single part of him. 

Leaning in for a soft peck and turning back to his sauce. His hand was still caught in Rafael’s, which meant standing cooking one handed and feeling of a body leaning against him with a head resting against his back. Warm breath hitting him through the shirt. The smile he felt on his face couldn’t be called anything else but sappy. 

This was what he had dreamed of for years while he was dating, trying to find the right person who loved him like this. 

“Go change your shirt.” Was mouthed into the back of his t-shirt, “It’s covered in sauce. I’ll make sure it doesn’t burn.” 

Laughing loudly he wasn’t risking it, somehow every time Rafael was allowed near anything his Grandma made it burned. Like she was punishing him for not marrying a nice Italian like she had always wanted him too. He clicked the stove off and even took it off the heat, he wasn’t risking this sauce when he had people coming over. Stripping his shirt off as he walked out of the kitchen, he heard the tisk and the noise of a table finally being set. Knowing that the teasing wouldn’t be appreciated right now and Rafael was slightly stressed out about their place being okay for children even though they had been there before. 

He buttoned the final button as the buzzer went off. 

His heart jumped. They were here and his house would be filled with the sound of children’s laughter, they had toys ready on the floor. Sonny knew that it looked like they had kids and it hurt a little to think about. But Rafael always avoided the subject, like he was scared of it. 

Swinging the door open a kid was in his arms before he could welcome them in and second was quickly added. Turning, kicking the door shut he saw Rafael's face. It was one of longing and fondness, a glass of red wine clutched in each hand. Sonny smiled and moved each toddler on his hip, before walking past pressing a kiss to his cheek and sitting on the couch. 

The next half hour was full of wine and the sounds of toddlers giggling. Sonny stood and knew he should put the pasta on, Liv looked at him and stood too. She obviously was in the mood to talk while Amanda and Rafael tried to get the kids to name the colours in a book. 

Grabbing the pots and starting the water to boil and the sauce to reheat. Leaning against the counter Liv smiled at him and finally spoke, “The look he gave you when you walked in.” She sighed, “People wish they were looked at like that.” 

And Sonny knew that, he had got that look before but it was the first time when he was holding kids. Before it had only been when he passed exams, when he had come home from being undercover and each time his stomach had flipped. “He’s never looked at me like it’s something he craves. Like what I am doing right then he wants it.” 

He sucked in a breath and finally started cooking the pasta, but a quick glance at the living room over the island. It was like a punch to the gut. Rafael sitting on the floor. Noah sat in his lap and he was smiling and helping him play with blocks on the coffee table. “Same look.” Liv said as she left the kitchen and Sonny moves quickly to drain the pasta. He had been caught; his face would be flushed red and he could easily say it was the heat from the water. 

Dinner was a loud and messy affair. With food getting dropped on the floor and wine splashing onto white table linen. The first few times eyes would dart to Rafael but he just rolled his eyes and would go back to eating. It was a proper family meal. 

Cleaning up was taken by Olivia and Rafael, insisting that since Noah had made the most mess and Sonny had cooked it was up to them. So Sonny found himself sitting helping pick strands of pasta from Jesse’s hair. 

“When are you making me a Godmother?” Amanda questioner, wiping sauce from Noah’s chin. Her eyes soft and knowing, like they always were when it came to him. She was his best friend and they had spoken about him and kids. 

Sonny didn’t make a noise, just kept picking pasta out of her hair. It was something he hadn’t broached yet, their mothers on the other hand had started planning. “We haven’t talked about it yet.” He whispered and she nodded letting it go. They stayed quiet. 

An arm wrapping around his shoulder had him facing Rafael's tired looking face. A soft smile and he had to kiss him, it was a soft peck and a grip of the thigh. 

An hour later and they were alone, ready to go to bed and it had been niggling at him. What Liv had said what Amanda had asked, it was something he wanted and felt that maybe Rafa did too. 

“Do you want kids?” He broached it laying on his back not really looking at Rafael. But he heard him stop dressing himself and turn, the sound of his feet on the wood was loud and had his breath holding. 

The feeling of Rafael climbing over him, sitting on his hips and just smiling down at him; it had him frowning. Which resulted in fingers brushing over his face smoothing them down. “I never thought I would meet anyone who I could have that option with. Anyone I would want to do it with.” It was like a breath of fresh air. He could have that family he wanted and Rafael wanted to do it with him, hadn’t even considered it till he met him.

**Author's Note:**

> One gif. One singular gif and this fic happened.


End file.
